Misplace Reality
by predatormlr
Summary: Michael that he was going to have a great First day of high school. Only to find out that he and his entire room are not on earth any more. How will he deal with life beyond earth and eventually Solve the mystery of how he got to this place?
1. Misplaced Room

Misplaced Room

By MLR

"comunication"

'thoughts'

 _Changing of POV_

Chapter 1: Where is the rest of the house?

As dawn began to shine through his window, Michael woke up to turn off his alarm clock. It was 06:30, 'better get ready for school.' he thought. He got out of bed and started for the bedroom door. As he took one step out the door,'what the.' …...THUD

Michael landed in a what appeared to be a flowerbed. He got up and said to himself, "What's going on and where is the rest of the house." As he looked around he noticed he was in someone's backyard. He walked up to what appeared to be a door. He knocked 3 times before he heard the door begin to open. When the door opened, in the doorway stood a humanoid with what appeared to be Chameleon eyes, a Reptilian tail, and what looked like scaled skin. It spoke in a language that he couldn't understand any of the words it was saying. After he realized what was in front of him he screamed then fainted.

 _Henry POV_

When Henry heard knocking on the back door, He said, "Who could that be this early?" As he opened the door, "Hello, how may I help you...?" The being at his door, what ever it was, screamed then passed out at the sight of Henry. As Henry caught the being as it passed out, "Anna, Sarah Come quick, now!" After he yelled this did his wife, Anna, and his daughter, Sarah, come rapidly toward him. Anna said, "Henry, what is it?...What's that" Henry replied, "I don't know...It just passed out after it screamed at the sight of me." Anna and Henry carried the unconscious form of Michael to the spare bedroom. Sarah said, " It looks like it just got out of bed."

 _Michael POV_

As Michael began to come to, he felt that he was still in bed and woke up. When he opened his eyes, he came face to face with a human/chameleon face. He panicked and fell out of the bed. He bolted straight up and was surprised to see two others. He said, "who are you? What are you?" They said something that he couldn't understand. It was evident that they each were trying to find who the other was. After about 30 minutes of not understanding each others languages, Michael tried to do some sign language, "Who are you?" One of them, Henry, Replied in sign language, "I'm Henry, this is my wife Anna, and my daughter Sarah," indicating to each one, "Who and what are you?"

Please tell me what you think of this


	2. Where's your room?

Chapter 2- Where's your room, Son.

This is Chama and we're Chamain, Henry asks, How did you get here? Michael replies, I have no clue, all I know is that I fell asleep at home and wake up with my room on top of your house. Just before Henry can say anything else, Micheal s cellphone rings. Sarah says pointing at the phone, What's that? Michael replies, That would be my cellphone. He digs it out and flips it open to see its his mother calling. My mother is calling me. Whoa, I'm got great reception here.

He answers the call, Michael Roberts, Where are you right now? Michael Replies in English, I'm with my room. Oh really, (2 minutes later) Where's your room, son? Michael then explains what has happened since he woke up. Mom, I'll call you back soon when I not talking to someone else. Bye. Henry says, I bet that you're still in school, right? Michael replies, Yes, you'd be correct. Before anything else is said, there's a knock on the front-door. Henry gets up and says, who could that possibly be, now. At the door was 2 Chamains, one of them says, Henry Sala, we are here to inform you of...

An unknown structure on my roof. No need, the owner of that came with it from another planet. interrupted Henry. You're mean it and you are not dumbfounded by this? one of them replied. Henry replied, No, and please come in. the 2 Chamains come in and follow Henry to the guest room. Hi, I'm Michael Roberts. I'm the owner of the structure on Henry's roof. As they gape at me one of them says to the other, Rick, you better call this in.

several hours later

I'm in a room of sorts with a table and one chair. On the table was some water and some sort of fruit I couldn't identify. I was hungry so I tried some, it tasted like a cross between banana and watermelon. 


	3. Alien Arrangements

Misplaced Room

By MLR

Text key:

"communication"

'thoughts'

 _flashback or passing of time_

Chapter 3: Educational arrangements

"We'll have you live with the family you already met." Mata says. Michael reply, "I'll give you guys some basic physiological information on my species." "That will help us in the care of you while we find a way to get you back." Mata answers. "I'll need to be able to get stuff from my room to get that information for you," Michael added. After they built a way for me to get into his room. Michael got his solar panels and power strip/battery setup. While those powered up, Michael grabbed the physiology and anatomy books and a translation book and gave them to Mata. Mata say, "Thank you." and went on his way. Michael then go back into Henry Sala's house, "Henry, is there any place I can shower?" Henry replies, "Yes, it's the third door down the hall, but knock first." "Thanks and will do." Michael head down what appeared to be the hallway. At the third door down the hallway, Michael knock three times, "Is there anyone in there." Michael hear Sara voice, "Yes, just give me a moment to get decent." After a moment, Sara opens the door to reveal herself in a blue tank top and dark purple skirt, "Okay, you can use the bathroom now." Michael responds, "Thanks," as he enters the bathroom. The bathroom was a creamy-yellow tile on the walls, ceiling, and floor. It had a window on the wall next to the sink but had another wall obscuring the shower area, Michael assumed. Michael ran back to his room and grabbed a change of clothes and a towel. Michael then went back to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Michael set his clothes on the counter top near the sink. Michael noticed the shower was situated in the corner near the far wall obstructed by a partial wall of the rather large bathroom. After undressing and getting in the shower, Michael turned the valve the appeared to be the hot water valve to find out that in was the hot water valve only that the water was scorching hot. 'Must be hot for the chamians hide. Maybe the cold water to them is more like what humans find as hot water.' Michael thought.

 _After a 15 minute shower_

Michael was now clean and in fresh clothes. Michael ran into Sara, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Sara says, "No worries. Are you alright though?" Michael realizes that he was bleeding, 'Must have a courser hide than it looks like.' Michael says, "Man you chamians have course, scaled hides. Usually, that wouldn't have happened unless it was against a very course surface or sharp edge." Michael then went into his room and put some band-aids on his arm. Michael then plugged in his computer to the battery/power strip. After turn it on, Michael logged in and noticed he had internet access. While his computer setup, Michael called his mother. "Michael, is everything alright?" Michael's mother asked. Michael replied, "Yes, They're also Going to help find me a way back as well as how I got here." Michael's Mother continued, "Well be careful until you get back." Michael responded, "I will mom." "I love you." "I love you, too." "Bye." "Bye." After putting his cellphone away, Michael returned his attention to his computer. Michael noticed the internet signal was being received excellently. Michael went downstairs to see that Mata was back. Michael says, "Mata, you guy wouldn't happen to have anything like a computer?" Mata replied, "Yes we have computers." "Cause I've got access to Internet from My home on Earth." Mata, "I hate asking but may we have a scientist use it to get any information you don't know?" Michael answers, "Sure, I'll setup a signal that you can receive either with a cable or an antenna." Mata says, "I've also come to finalize the arrangements. First, what was your education level? Second, How far were you in to the education level?" Michael answers, "I'm about to start 12th grade. Actually, today was the first day of school." After all was said and done, Mata left to go get the arrangement taken care of. Michael looked at his watch to see that it had been about 5 hours since he met Mata. Michael went back to his room and turned his computer to hibernate mode. Michael was about to lay down and think about all that had been unveiled. When a knock came from his door, "Michael, may I come in?" Michael responds, "Yes, you can come in." After the door opened, in came Sara, "Michael, I'm sorry you're stuck here after coming here by means unknown to you." Michael comments, "Thanks. I'm still trying to figure out how I should be responding to all that has happened." Sara asks in confusion, "What do you mean by that exactly?" Michael answers, "While most people where I'm from would know how to respond to all of this. I was born with a psychological condition called Autism, more specific Asperger's syndrome. Those with any form of autism have hard times trying to understand and expressing emotions, yet are able to memorize and identify patterns. Me, I have problems trying to understand social cues like body language, facial expressions, and sarcasm." Sara says, "Oh, so you have difficulty trying to socialize with other. Is it rare to have this condition?" Michael answers, "Well, last I checked, every one out of a hundred born are diagnosed with some form of autism." Before Sara can ask another question, " Sara, Dinners ready." Sara replies, "Okay Dad. I'll get Michael."


	4. Sala's Dinner

Misplaced Room

By MLR

Text key:

"communication"

'thoughts'

 _flashback or passing of time_

Chapter 4: a Sala dinner

As Michael and Sara came down, Sara asks, "What do Humans eat?" Michael replies, "Humans are omnivores. We eat meat and specific fruits and vegetables." Sara says, "Oh, so you can eat insects." "Yes, although I've never had any, in some cultures their a delicacy." Michael comments.


End file.
